Suprise Sweets
by JoJo1001
Summary: B&B fun with Parker and Lance Sweets, just a one shot for now but if I have enough reviews will make longer...
1. Chapter 1

"We should drink." Dr. Sweets said slumped over in the back seat of Booth's SUV as Seeley drove towards Brennan's house.

"Well the bowling alley has a bar." Booth said glancing back at him in the rearview mirror.

"Thank god." Lance gasped closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

"Ok Sweets." Booth said as he pulled into Brennan's garage and climbed out stretching.

"Where are we?" Lance asked looking around.

"Bone's house." Booth said jogging up the stairs and leaning against the wall.

"Why are we here?" Lance asked looking confused as Brennan dug in her bag for her keys sighing.

"To change." Booth said rolling his eyes and grabbing his keys and using his spare key to her place to open the door.

"You have a key to her house?" Lance asked looking at them funny as Brennan followed Booth into the house.

"Don't make it a big deal." Booth said walking into Brennan's bedroom to grab some spare clothes.

"Is he going to your bedroom?" Lance asked shaking his head feeling like he was on another planet.

"He keeps clothes here because he lives in BFE whatever that means." Tempe said handing Lance a beer from the fridge.

"You don't know what that means?" Lance asked watching as Booth shut the door to her bedroom just making himself at home.

"No do you know?" She asked looking excited. "Booth won't tell me."

"It means Bum Fuck Eqypt." Lance said and Booth groaned glaring at him as he walked out wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

"What that doesn't make sense." Tempe said frowning. "There's no such place in Eqypt." She said and Booth laughed and Lance shook his head.

"Bones you wanna change?" Booth asked opening her fridge and grabbing an apple.

"Don't eat the pears I'm making Parker's fruit salad." She said as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Parker doesn't like pears." Booth said looking into the fridge hoping for some cheese since they'd missed lunch.

"No Booth you don't like pears, Parker loves them." She called out from her room.

"Since when?" Booth asked frowning.

"Since I made him poached pear ice cream." She yelled. "Now you remember?" She called out and he rolled his eyes remembering.

"Bones did you eat all the cheese?" He asked squatting down to search for the huge block of cheese she'd had several days before.

"I used it." She said walking out in a red sweater and a pair of low rise jeans.

"When?" He asked frowning.

"Last night I made mac and cheese." She said and his jaw dropped and he almost looked hurt. "What?"

"For who?" He asked watching her.

"Mr. Jenkins." She said shrugging and looking at her mail.

"You're cheating on me." He said a small smile on his face.

"What, don't be ridiculous." She said rolling her eyes. "I froze some." She said and he grinned.

"Great we can eat it when we get home." He said looking over at the shocked look on Lance's face. "I mean when I bring you home, to your house." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you live here?" Lance asked loudly.

"No." Booth said sighing. "We spend a lot of time together that's all I'm saying."

"You can be honest, I released you both." Lance said watching them.

"We do not live together." Brennan said pushing Booth out of the way and closing the fridge. "He's a slob."

"I'm not a slob." He said looking annoyed.

"Yes." She said nodding as she wiped the counter where he'd put his half eaten apple.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"I just picked up your pants." She said hands on her hips staring at him.

"Fine let's go." He said changing the subject.

"I am right." She said smiling brightly as she tossed his apple remains in the trash.

"Hey I was gonna eat that." He said frowning as she walked to the door.

"What do we do with him?" Tempe asked as Lance snored loudly in the back seat of Booth's SUV after several hours of bowling and drinking.

"Your floor?" He asked shrugging.

"He can sleep on the couch." She said and he frowned looking at her. "What?"

"Bones you remember I'm staying with you for a few days, they're fixing my plumbing?" He asked and she sighed remembering him saying something about it. "I know I'm not sleeping on the floor." He said and she sighed.

"I don't know we'll just take him in and go from there." She said and he nodded pulling into her garage. "Can you carry him?" She asked and he shook his head annoyed. "Booth be careful with him." She said gasping as he roughly pulled Lance out of the SUV and put him over his shoulder in a firemen's hold.

"Just get the door." He said holding onto the man with both hands shocked at how heavy he was. She jogged ahead and dug through her bag. "Oh hell." He said carefully grabbing his keys and tossing them to her to use. "I'm not sleeping on the floor." Booth said as she flipped on the lamp in the living room.

"Put him in my bed." She said and he looked confused but started walking towards her bedroom.

"You're gonna sleep with our therapist?" He asked.

"No you are." She said and he stopped cold. "Booth it would be inappropriate for me to sleep in the same bed as him but you're both males." She said hands on her hips.

"Hell no." He said turning around and walking to the living room. "We'll just sleep in your bed." He stated dropping the tall thin man onto the couch.

"Booth." She said frowning as she adjusted Sweets legs. "We can't sleep together."

"We did in South Carolina." He said rubbing his face knowing that tempting fate wasn't smart but he wasn't sleeping on the floor.

"That was different, there was no other space." She said frowning as she grabbed a blanket for Sweets.

"Yeah not different I'm not sleeping on the floor, besides you have a huge bed." He said walking into her bedroom and grabbing a pair of sweats.

"Booth." She whispered following him into her bedroom. "What will Sweets say?"

"I'll get up early." He said shrugging as he kicked off his shoes and moved to unbutton his jeans. "I'm changing." He said raising his eye brow at her.

"It's my room." She said crossing her arms over her chest knowing that he was shy and would never do something as daring as to change in front of her.

"You're think you're pretty smart Bones." He said watching her, seeing the challenge in her eyes. "Fine." He said flipping his jeans open and kicking them off before calmly pulling his sweats on aware that she was watching.

"Fine." She said shrugging and walking to her dresser. "Two can play at this game." She said reaching for the hem of her shirt and laughing as he choked and turned around facing the wall.

"Comfy bed." He said flopping onto the soft mattress trying to act like normal, like she wasn't just half naked in front of him.

"You left your pants on the floor." She said softly as she curled up on her side. He huffed and she had to smile as she closed her eyes. She worried that she wouldn't be able to sleep with someone laying next to her but found her mind getting heavy.

"Mmh Booth." Seeley whispered waking up to his cell phone ringing at nearly 4am.

"Seeley." Rebecca said tearfully. "My mom died."

"Oh man." He said sitting up wincing as he realized he'd been curled up sleeping with his head on Brennan's chest. "You ok?"

"Yeah but I was wondering if I could drop Parker off, it's not something I want to drag him through." She said and he nodded knowing that her parents were very different people. "It will probably be for a week."

"Yeah that's fine." He said voice thick with sleep. "Bring him to Brennan's though." He said stifling a yawn.

"Oh I forgot about your building." Rebecca said nodding. "Ok I know it's early but our flight leaves in a bit so we'll be by."

"Aright." He said flipping his phone closed and sighing.

"Everything ok?" She asked voice husky from sleep.

"Rebecca's mom died, she's bringing Parker here." He whispered rolling to his side to look at her. "That ok?" He asked knowing that she enjoyed her space and having Parker here would definetly be a distraction. He'd brought his son over several times and Bones seemed to genuinely enjoy him but you just never knew.

"Booth I love Parker." She said stretching. "Of course it's fine." She whispered tiredly. "When are they coming?"

"Anytime." Booth said watching her in the slight strip of moonlight. "I should get up." He said breaking away from her eye contact and stretching.

"I'll go sleep in the chair, you and Parker can have the bed." She said standing up and stretching the tank top she was wearing with dark shorts creeping up her flat belly.

"That's not fair." He said frowning.

"It's not going to be for long." She said yawning and walking into the kitchen to silently pour a glass of water.

"Thanks." He said taking the water from her and draining the rest of the glass jumping as they heard a light knocking on the door. He walked over and for a second wished he'd put on a different shirt. He'd just worn a white wife beater to bed but he didn't want Rebecca to get the wrong impression. "Hey." He whispered squinting in the bright light of the hall as he opened the door.

"Can you come get his stuff?" Rebecca asked shifting a sleepy Parker in her arms.

"Yeah." Booth said smiling lightly as Temperance moved over taking Parker.

"Hey Bones." He whispered resting his head in her neck.

"Hey Parker." She said rubbing his back and yawning. She stood awkwardly as Booth put on his shoes. "I'm sorry Rebecca." She said and the pretty blonde nodded and smiled lightly.

"I'll be right back." Booth said kissing Parker and heading out the door.

"Parker you wanna lay down?" She asked and he squeezed her shaking his head no.

"Can I lay with you?" He asked and she nodded walking to the soft rocking chair and sitting down shifting him so that he was comfortable. She glanced over seeing Sweets curled up on his side with his eyes closed. "Bones my grandma died." He whispered resting his head on her chest.

"I know I'm sorry Parker." She whispered resting her face in his soft hair.

"Bones what happens when you die?" He asked yawning.

"Well your father believes that when a person dies the soul is released and if you're good and you love God you go to heaven." She said after thinking carefully about what to say.

"What do you think?" He asked and she stopped closing her eyes not sure what to say. Booth was a religious man and he brought his son up to believe in God and the christian values. "I think your dad is very smart." She whispered kissing his head softly. She didn't believe and part of her felt like she should educate Parker but she knew better than to undermine Rebecca and Booth. She looked up tiredly as Booth walked in and closed the door. "Hey." He whispered heart thudding at the sight of Bones curled up in the chair holding a nearly sleeping Parker. "Buddy you wanna come lay with me?" He asked softly squatting down by the chair.

"I wan stay with Bones." Parker whispered struggling to keep his eyes open.

"He's fine." Tempe whispered shivering in the cool night air. Booth nodded and walked into the hall coming back a minute later with a blanket and covering both of them gently. "Thanks." She whispered as he moved the coffee table over and put a pillow on it before lifting her legs up so that she was more comfortable. "You should get some more sleep." She whispered eyes half open. He nodded tiredly and bent down to kiss Parker and without thinking kissed her on the forehead too.

'Holy shit.' He thought as he quickly walked back to her bedroom. He was shocked she hadn't kicked him or something. He hadn't meant to kiss her it just seemed like the thing to do and she hadn't said anything so maybe she wouldn't even remember.

"Bones." Parker whispered waking up to Dr. Lance Sweets watching them.

"Hmm." She whispered forcing her tired eyes open and seeing Sweets looking at them and Parker looking a little scared. "Parker this is Dr. Sweets he's a friend of me and your dad." She said voice thick with sleep. "Dr. Sweets this is Parker Booth."

"Hi." Lance said throat burning and head throbbing. She put her legs down and yawned noting that it was nearly 8am.

"Park go wake dad up, tell him I said it was time he got up and made us breakfast." She said and he smiled and nodded hugging her before running to her bedroom. She had to smile hearing sounds of Parker jumping on Booth and Seeley groaning loudly. "Coffee?" She asked Sweets who nodded looking a little confused. "Parker's grandmother died, his mom brought him over about 5." She said and he nodded a confusion expression on his slightly green face. "Booth carried you in after you passed out in the car." She said and he nodded shaking his head. "Booth is only staying here because his apartment is under repairs so don't even think it." She warned as she got up and walked into the kitchen turning on the light and smiling hearing laughing and little boy giggles coming closer.

"Bones daddy said you should cook." Parker said laughing as Booth carried him in both boys bright eyed with messy hair.

"I don't make breakfast." Brennan said and Parker looked up at his dad and they both laughed. "What?"

"Dad said if you tried to make breakfast we'd end up going out." Parker said and she rolled her eyes as both men chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhh

"Ahhh!" Tempe screamed gasping in horror as she went to sit on the toliet and fall down the lid up.

"Dad what's wrong with Bones?" Parker asked following his father to the closed bathroom door.

"Bones what's wrong?" He called out knocking on the bathroom door.

"Unbelievable." She gasped getting up and yanking up her pants face red with anger. "Booth." She screamed ripping the door open as she held her pants closed with one hand.

"Whoa." He said cringing as she glared at him anger shining bright in her eyes.

"Lid goes down." She yelled slamming the door in his face.

"Oh." Seeley gasped covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

"Dad what's wrong?" Parker asked looking worried.

"Bones fell in the toliet." Booth whispered smiling as Parker giggled.

"Dad I didn't leave the seat up, mom gets really mad if I do that." He said.

"Shh don't laugh." Booth said struggling to keep the laughter in. "We have to wait to laugh."

"Why?" Parker asked following his father down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Lance Sweets asked still hovering over his morning coffee looking like death warmed over.

"Bones fell in." Parker said as he and Booth started laughing hysterically.

"So what's the plan today?" Lance asked as they sat at the diner eating breakfast.

"Dad we should go swimming." Parker said and Seeley glanced over at Tempe glad that she seemed to have forgotten about the toliet incident. "Bones do you have any pool toys?" He asked and she frowned looking confused.

"I have some goggles I think." She said and Parker looked up at his dad and Booth smiled.

"He means like inner tubes or water guns, balls and stuff." He said and she frowned again.

"No I use the pool for exercise." She stated and Parker made a face.

"But Bones swimming is so fun, dad throws you in and stuff." He said smiling as he ate a bite of his pancake.

"Oh ok well I don't want to be thrown anywhere but we could go swimming." She said mind drifting to all of the work she should be doing.

"Dad." Parker said gasping. "I almost forgot." He said looking concerned. "I asked mom and she said I had to ask you." He said and Seeley nodded lightly a little afraid of what was to come. "Mark said a weinie isn't a weinie, he said it was called a dingy." He said and Booth froze feeling like the entire restaurant stopped to listen.

"Uh well son some people call it other things." He said clearing his throat hoping that would suffice.

"Like what, cause mom calls it a thingy but I told Mark that my dad calls it a weinie."

"Yeah." Booth said shifting in his seat as Tempe chuckled.

"Bones what do you call it?" He asked and she shut immediately up and frowned seeing the serious look on the 6 year old's face.

"It's a penis." She said and Seeley gasped and cringed.

"A penis." Parker asked voice raised.

"Shh." Booth whispered smiling at the older woman glaring at them one table over.

"Yes that's the correct medical terminology." Tempe said nodding.

"Do girls have penis's?" Parker asked and Seeley groaned ready to crawl under the table.

"No Parker." Tempe said frowning as Booth turned red and looked around.

"I was curious cause mom said I'm not allowed to look down there." He said drinking some of his milk. "Is that what girls have?" He asked. "Is it called down there?" He asked and Tempe looked over at Booth and he shook his head no.

"Booth he's your son." She said and he looked over at Parker wondering how bad of a parent he'd be if he lied and said he didn't know.

"It's called a vagina." Seeley whispered frowning as both Temperance and Sweets started howling laughing.

"What?" Parker asked making a face.

"A vagina." Booth said sighing as he glared at his partner as she enjoyed his discomfort thoroughly.

"Does Bones have a vagina?" Parker asked and Booth choked on a bite of bacon ready to melt into the ground.

"Yeah." He finally said. "That's enough."

"Have you seen Bones's vagina?" Parker asked and Booth gaped in horror.

"No more talking about this." He said loudly. "Let's eat."

"But dad when can we talk about it?" Parker asked frowning looking worried about it.

"When your 15." He said and Tempe gasped.

"Booth he needs to be taught about sexual reproduction before puberty." She gasped and he sighed shaking his head.

"Check?" He called out looking for their waitress ignoring Parker as he asked what puberty and reproduction was.

"Booth." Tempe whispered as they waited while Parker and Sweets were in the bathroom. "How long do we have to baby sit Sweets?" She asked and he sighed.

"You go ahead and tell him he can't come I'm not." He said paying the bill.

"Why do I have to tell him?" She asked frowning. "You're the alpha male you should do it."

"What, you hate when I'm all alpha male." He said making a face as the waitress watched them.

"I hate when you won't let me drive or have a gun but right now I'd apprechiate if you got rid of our therapist." She said glancing back to make sure Sweets wasn't coming yet.

"No way, you want him gone you tell him." He said shaking his head.

"I'll do it if you let me drive." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not a chance." He said smiling at her.

"Vagina." She said and he flinched.

"What, why are you saying that?" He asked cringing.

"Penis and vagina." She said and he moved away from her.

"Booth I'm gonna say it all day unless you get rid of Sweets." She said smiling.

"Not happening." He said shaking his head.

"Anus." She said and he gasped. "Scrotum."

"Shit Bones." He whispered pulling her away from people.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes as the Sweets and Parker walked out of the bathroom. "Dr. Sweets could I have a word with you?" She asked and he nodded. She watched as Booth grinned and led Parker out to the SUV.

"Is something wrong?" Lance asked looking pitiful.

"Booth is embarrassed." She lied. "He has terrible diarrhea and he didn't want you to know so I think we're going to head on home. We can drop you off." She offered and he sighed.

"Oh." He said softly and she frowned feeling guilty for lying to him. "I don't care, I mean we can still hang out."

"Yes but he'll have to be in the bathroom a lot." She said wishing he'd just agree to go home.

"Oh wait." He said digging in his pocket and smiling as he pulled out a small bottle of pills from his jacket. "It's Loperimide, prescriptions strength." He said smiling. "I have a nervous stomach so I never leave home without them." He said patting her on the back and heading out to the SUV.

"You told him what?" Booth yelled outside of the car as he came back from grabbing his and Parker's swimsuit.

"Don't." She said glancing towards the car smiling as Parker and Sweets talked animatedly not paying attention to them. "I was handling it."

"You told him that I had diarrhea?" He asked flinching.

"Yes." She said nodding. "It was the first thing I could come up with. Here." She said handing him the pills.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the pill bottle.

"Apparently you both struggle with loose stools." She said and he gasped shaking his head as she ran around and jumped into the vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh man I forgot that I don't own Bones or anything but I'm just having fun with them. Thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm having a blast writing this. I just love the interaction between my fav couple and I love Parker. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update daily. This story is getting more serious but I'll still try to keep some funny stuff.

"Brennan." Tempe said grabbing her cell phone as they pulled out of her apartment complex to go to the pool. "Hello?" She asked frowning at the silence.

"Tempe." The man said and she blinked feeling a cold shiver creep up her spine.

"Who is this?" She asked trying to sound unaffected not wanting to endure questions from Booth.

"You know." He whispered. "I've missed the sound of your voice."

"Who was that?" Seeley asked frowning as she quickly flipped her cell phone closed body tense.

"No one." She said forcing a smile. "Can you drop me back at my apartment?" She asked heart racing. "I forgot that there was something I have to do."

"Can't you do it later?" He asked making a face.

"NO." She said immediately her mind spinning. "Please it's very important and I can catch up with you guys in a bit." She said and he sighed but nodded. She apologized to Parker, making her excuses and ran up the stairs stopping for a second in front of her door before walking in. She quickly started in the bedroom ripping the covers and sheets off the bed searching for a bug or a camera or anything to let her know how he found her again. She tore the bedroom apart frustrated and almost nauseated as she found nothing. She went through every inch of her house looking for anything abnormal as she worked in a frenzy. "Shit." She whispered as her home phone rang. "You're paranoid." She whispered taking a deep breath. She rarely got phone calls on her land line phone since the number was unlisted and only a few people had it.

"Tempe, don't you miss me?" The man asked voice making her cringe. "It took me a while to find you again, why did you move?" He asked chuckling softly. "You're mine Tempe, always have been always will be." He said and she ripped the cord from the wall wrapping her arms around her body hating that she felt fear. She wouldn't admit to feeling fear to anyone and more than the fear she just felt unsettled. She really thought when she moved to a different apartment that the calls and letters would stop and they had. She'd first heard from the man 6 months ago and she'd ignored it for a long time until the messages on her machine got more personal. He'd talk about the clothes she wore, the way her hair was fixed and she'd ran a trace on the phone number hoping to find him but it had led no where. He was using a prepaid cell which she anticipated and when Jack was using a handheld device one day looking for bugs or wireless devices she'd confiscated it, told him not at work and ran home using it. She'd been shocked and horrified to find a small camera in her kitchen inside a bunch of dried flowers. She'd moved, the next day she called some movers and rented a smaller place putting the apartment she loved on the market. She hadn't heard anything since and had stupidly thought the man would let it drop. She wasn't scared of him hurting her but she was annoyed, she hated that someone felt entitled enough to disturb her privacy. "Tempe." She whispered to herself shocked at what a mess she'd made of her apartment in such a short time. "Damn damn damn." She gasped looking at the clock on the microwave knowing that if Booth saw things like this he'd know something was wrong.

"Lo." Seeley whispered voice hoarse with sleep as he grabbed the phone late in the night. "Hello?" He asked frowning as he looked at the reciever.

"Who is this?" A man asked sounding angry.

"Who is this?" Seeley asked sitting up and rubbing his face.

"She's mine." He said loudly making Booth jump. "Stay away from her, do you understand that?"

"Hey buddy fuck off ok." He said jumping again as he felt the phone ripped from his hand. "Hey." He said looking at Temperance as she stood in front of the couch looking horrified and also pissed off.

"Don't answer my phone." She said jumping about a foot into the air as it rang.

"Sorry." He said watching her as she answered the phone and quickly hung up again before walking into the kitchen and taking the cord out of the wall so that it wouldn't ring again. She walked back into her bedroom flinching as her cell phone rang by the bed.

"What?" She asked looking up as she climbed back into bed as Booth walked to her doorway staring at her.

"Who was that?" He asked and she frowned rolling onto her side.

"Wrong number." She said trying to sound sleepy so that he wouldn't question her further knowing that if he saw her face he'd know she was lying.

"Right." He said rolling his eyes and walking over squatting down so that she could see him. "Bones who was that on the phone?" He asked frowning as she closed her eyes and pulled the covers up. He glanced over at her cell phone as it vibrated and as he reached for it she lunged falling hard out of the bed. "Hello." He said cringing as she landed in a heap on the floor.

"I will kill both of you, stay the fuck away from Tempe she is mine." The man growled into the phone.

"Booth give me the phone." She gasped jumping off the floor and reaching for the phone at his ear anger and a little fear coursing through her.

"You stay the fuck away from her." He said jaw clenched in anger. "Who are you?"

"You're just her partner, no one will come between us just ask her." The man said hanging up. Booth hung up the phone and looked down at her seeing that she was pissed at him.

"Bones I think we have a problem." He said and she rolled her eyes taking the phone and getting back in bed deciding to ignore him. "Fine." He said walking into the living room and grabbing his cell and walking back in, climbing into bed beside her and dialing the FBI lab. "Hey Charlie, it's Booth I need you to trace a number." He said and Tempe gasped and sat up glaring at him. "Call came into Dr. Brennan's phone about 3 minutes ago." He said ignoring her as she glared. "Yeah thanks." He said hanging up and relaxing back against the bed frame.

"It's not your business Booth." She said voice tight with anger. "If I wanted your assistance I would ask."

"So there is a problem?" He asked and she sighed. "We can do this my way which is really the best way or I can find out on my own."

"So both ways are yours?" She asked and he shrugged a smug smile on his face.

"Ow." He gasped as she punched him hard in the arm.

"I'm handling it Booth I don't need you to ride in on your white horse to save me. I am a grown woman with martial arts training and I can take care of myself." She said loudly jumping out of bed to pace in the small room.

"I know you can." He said honestly.

"Then why do you insist on butting in, taking over when I'm handling it on my own." She said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him in the mostly dark room.

"We're partners." He said frowning. "Besides turning your phone off and ignoring it isn't handling it, that's ignoring it." He said firmly. "How long has this been going on?"

"None of your business." She said walking to the window and looking out into the dark.

"Let's just see if they can find out who this guy is." He said softly.

"It's a prepaid cell." She said hugging herself.

"What, how did you find that out?" He asked frowning.

"Kelvin I think that's his name." She said shrugging. "He is very nice and I asked him to do a favor."

"You asked my lab guy to help you?" He asked annoyed. "Why is it so hard to let me help you?"

"Because you don't have to save me Booth." She said turning to look at him blue eyes bright with anger.

"You save me too, it's sort of what we do." He said loudly. "Why is it so bad that I want to help you, to keep you safe?"

"Because you." She stopped heart racing. "Just because now can you please leave so I can sleep?" She asked avoiding his gaze as he stood up and walked over to her.

"No finish what you were going to say." He stated watching her, sensing her vulnerability knowing that it had to be hard for her.

"No." She said frowning.

"I said why is it so bad that I want to help, to keep you safe and you said because you…." He trailed off waiting frowning when she looked down at the floor her soft dark hair falling into her face hiding her. "Because you don't want to get used to it." He stated softly voice filled with emotion. "Bones I'm not gonna leave you." He said and she cringed hating that he could read her so well. "I'm not." He said reaching out to rest his hand in her hair.

"This isn't about my abandonment issues." She said jerking away and walking to the bed plopping down. "It's about your hero complex issues."

"I'm ok with that." He said shrugging knowing that she could run from it but he'd hit the nail on the head, she was still even after 3 years of working together she still thought he'd leave.

"You are the most annoying man I've ever met." She gasped frowning as he walked back over and sank down onto the bed, stretching out and resting his hands behind his head as if he didn't have a care in the world. They had a tough case and had been up for several days and since Booth hadn't moved his stuff back to his apartment he decided he'd just spend one more night. He knew he should go home but he loved being around her, loved having someone to talk to. He also knew that she must enjoy him being around because she'd quickly agreed to him staying another night even though his original 3 or 4 days had stretched into a week.

"Booth." He said grinning at her as he grabbed his cell phone.

"It's Flanders, I can't trace it, it's a prepaid cell number." The FBI tech said frowning. "But I can tell you where it was purchased if you'll give me a second." He said and Booth nodded listening to him type furiously and putting his cell phone on speaker knowing that if he could make her feel a part of this she'd be more willing to cooperate with him. "Ok it was purchased in Greensboro North Carolina at a Walmart." He said and Tempe gasped shocked. "Sorry that's as far as I can trace it, it's not on or I would try to locate it."

"Did the guy pay with a credit card?" Booth asked worry curling up in his belly as she pulled her long legs up hugging them a sure fire sign that she was worried.

"No that's a negative, cash." The man said. "He adds more minutes with cash also, there's a store in Wilmington and basically you type your phone number into the machine and then slide the cash into the machine and it adds minutes."

"If he calls though you can trace it?" Booth asked gut telling him that something was wrong.

"Possibly, you'd have to extend the call to at least a minute for me to get a good read and well I can't promise." He stated and Booth nodded.

"Thanks man." He said hanging up and looking over at her.

"I finished high school in Greensboro North Carolina." Tempe whispered hating that she felt a little afraid.

"I know." He said nodding. "Bones please let me help, this is going to make me nuts." He whispered rolling onto his side watching her. "Please?"

"Fine." She said sighing heavily. "I think you're making way to big a deal out of this though." She said and he shrugged waiting. "It started about 6 months ago."

"6 months and you didn't tell me?" He gasped shutting up as she glared at him. "Fine go ahead." He said forcing himself to relax.

"Ok so it started with heavy breathing phone calls, mostly in the middle of the night." She said rolling onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. "Then he started talking and I'd hang up. Then he'd call my cell and send letters, they were creepy so I stopped opening them just threw them out there was no return address and the postmark was North Carolina but different places once even from Georgia." She said softly. "Then he started leaving messages about what I was wearing, how I looked that day and I got creeped out. I found a tiny camera in my flowers in the kitchen."

"Holy shit." Booth whispered closing his eyes.

"So I moved and I haven't had a problem until last week." She said closing her eyes. "I still think it's not something to worry about."

"You're lying." He whispered closing his eyes. "You're worried or you wouldn't have tried to keep it from me."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok once again I don't own anything. Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope to update again soon but I have to admit the first few chappy's just poured out and now I'm having trouble with ideas that aren't to over done. If you have idea's I'd be happy to hear them and Loovvveee the reviews thanks so much.

So what's going on?" Angela asked walking into Brennan's office late the next afternoon. She'd seen the pair arguing and Booth finally threw his hands up in the air and stalked out.

"Nothing." Tempe said looking back at her computer screen. "Booth is annoying me."

"What's new?" Angela said rolling her eyes as she sat down across from her best friend. "What did he do this time?"

"Just trying to boss me around." She said frowning. "Just once I'd like to be the one in charge." She said forehead wrinkled as the thought swirled around in her mind.

"Sweetie, you are always in charge." Angela said smiling at her with a knowing grin.

"No I am not." Tempe said loudly. "It's his way or the long road."

"High road sweetie." Angela said smiling. "Bren are you honestly this blind?" She asked laughing at the look on Brennan's face. "You always get your way, that man would move heaven and earth for you."

"I know that's just an analogy but I feel like I must say that moving the sky and earth is physically impossible."

"See you know or you wouldn't try to distract me with your smart babbling." Angela said grinning. "You and Booth are a team, you work." She said softly and Tempe frowned not understanding. "You guys give and take but when push comes to shove you rule the roost, I know it, you know it and most important Booth knows it."

"Angela that's just ridiculous." Tempe said shaking her head. "He is always in the lead, he takes the prominent role in our relationship."

"No." Angela said shaking her head. "He does what he has to do to keep you in his life, be it saving you, bringing you supper or making sure you leave the lab occasionally and have a good time." She insisted. "You complete him." She said softly and Tempe sighed frowning at her.

"Now who's babbling."

"Whatever Brennan." Angela said shrugging and standing up. "Ask him sometime." She stated softly. "Ask him what he wouldn't do to keep you in his life, ask him how he would feel if you left."

"He would be fine, he would solve cases and move forward with day to day life." Tempe said looking at her computer anxious to be done with the in depth conversation with her intuitive friend.

"Maybe you should ask yourself what you'd do without him." Angela said watching her squirm, knowing that she was trying not to think about the question. Tempe watched out of the corner of her eye as Angela walked out knowing that her best friend was partly right. She didn't want to think about her life without him in it, he'd become a huge part of it. They'd been arguing most of the night and she closed her eyes thinking back to the fight they'd just had. She'd accused him of trying to scare her, trying to make her afraid to be by herself. He'd clenched his jaw in anger and said she needed to be more scared, that not being scared was just ignorant. She laid her head back letting her mind drift freely. She was more nervous than scared, hating the fact that someone felt like it was their right to interrupt her life. She hated not feeling comfortable in her own home, hated that she'd let this man chase her from a condo that she'd loved. She knew Booth had a point about her being careful but he was going to smother her, who knew how long this would go on. She'd tried to explain that he couldn't be with her 24 hours a day but he wasn't listening his mind already planning on ways to keep her within arms reach at all times. She felt anxious, didn't want to need him to be safe but had to admit that part of her loved that he cared, loved that he acted terrified of something happening to her. She was willing to give in a bit, to let him watch over her a little but she couldn't just become some withering female who was afraid of the dark at night. That wasn't who she was and he knew it and she couldn't completely give in to the fear. She took a deep breath so tired from being up all night and the several nights before that she could easily drift off to sleep in the chair. "Oh my gosh." She whispered sitting up as it hit her what she could do. "Yes." She said smiling as she grabbed her cell phone dialing.

"Shelter Realty this is Mary Ann." The woman said.

"Mary Ann this is Temperance Brennan." She said taking a deep breath. "I need a new place to live."

"Ok Dr. Brennan what can I find for you?" The kind woman asked.

"I need a great security system and at least 2 bedrooms." She said mind racing. "And I need to be able to move in within the week." She said cringing as she heard complete silence. "Do you have anything?"

"Yes." She said clearing her throat. "What kind of budget?"

"I don't have one." Tempe said frowning. "Can I look at some places?"

"Yes can you give me some time?" She asked sounding a little freaked. "There aren't a lot I'll warn you and to have a security system you'll probably have to have a house or a condo."

"I don't care, I can change the inside but for now I just need the security system." She said tapping her pen on the desk.

"Ok I have about 5 houses that come to mind but they all have at least 3 bedrooms."

"Doesn't matter." Tempe said smiling her mind racing. "When can I look?"

"Um, I can arrange something for this afternoon, is that ok with you?"

"Yes." Tempe said smiling. "Give me a call." She said hanging up and relaxing. She was going to find a place she loved and she wasn't going to let some crazy stalker chase her out of her own home again.

"Booth." Seeley said grabbing the phone in his office still pissy after his fight with Brennan.

"Can you take the afternoon off?" Tempe asked smiling as Mary Ann watched her across the desk.

"Why?" He asked shocked that she was calling him since she'd been so mad.

"Pick me up in 20?" She asked excited.

"Aright." He said shrugging as he hung up the phone.

"He's on his way." Tempe said smiling up at the older realtor. "So from the pictures I'd like to see the last 3." She said looking at the pictures Mary Ann had brought. "I love this one." She whispered looking at the pictures of the large colonial style house. "I spoke with the owners and they would be happy to do a rush closing so you could move in as soon as this weekend, it's already been through inspection."

"How many bedrooms?" Tempe asked looking at the pictures of the huge back yard with a bunch of trees and a huge privacy fence. It had a medium sized pool and hot tub and a deck with a grill. It was a home and she could immediately see Booth and Parker running around in the pretty outdoor space.

"4." She said smiling. "3.5 baths and it has 2 offices off the master." She said pointing to some different pictures. "It needs some updating in the bathrooms but the kitchen is brand new."

"It's gorgeous." Tempe said smiling at the huge open to the dining room kitchen. It had dark granite counter tops and a huge range and center island looking out over the dining/family room.

"Top of the line appliances, stainless steel and the master bathroom has been updated."

"I hate the paint colors." Tempe said frowning as she flipped through the pictures of the bedrooms. One was painted bright blue and the other 2 were dark brown but they had large windows and were good sized. The master bedroom was painted a bright yellow but had a huge picture window overlooking the back yard and had a huge walk in closet and large bathroom.

"Paint is easy to change." Mary Ann said smiling. "The alarm system is top of the line, actually the owner of the house runs a security firm. The system is about the best you can buy."

"Good." Tempe said smiling and looking up as Booth walked in. "Hey, this is Mary Ann, Mary Ann this is my partner special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Hey." Booth said nodding and shaking the woman's hand wondering why Bones called.

"I'm buying a house." She said and he looked confused but nodded. "Come with me to look?" She asked and he nodded a huge smile taking over his handsome face. "We'll follow you." Tempe said grabbing her bag and jacket.

"So what brought this on?" Booth asked as they got into his SUV.

"I told her to find a house with a great security system." She said looking out the window. "I don't want to be afraid in my home, I want to feel safe and I left my other condo." She said stopping. "I don't want to leave another home, I want to have a home." She said glancing over seeing understanding in his big brown eyes. "She has 5 places but I already fell in love with one." She said and he nodded.

"Bones this is fantastic." Booth whispered walking around the last house loving the huge grin on her face. They'd looked at all of them but she didn't act excited and he'd known right after they walked in that they weren't her. This was beautiful and open and once she painted the rooms it would be just her style.

"It's so big, I don't know what I'll do with the space but I love it so much." She admitted running her hands along the kitchen counter. "I don't know how to take care of a pool."

"We'll figure it out." He said shrugging and then turning red realizing how that sounded.

"Yes." She said taking a deep breath and nodding. "I'm going to buy it." She said and he nodded staring at her. She was a beautiful woman, sometimes it was almost haunting how stunning she was and he found himself staring at her way to much but when she smiled he almost felt like he was in a stupor. Her smile just transformed her entire face and it made him proud, like he had done something right in the world so that she could smile like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I own nothing...This chapter was really hard for me to write. They're finally going to talk about being together and I hope I did an ok job. Thanks so much for the reviews I probably would never have kept writing if not for them. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy...

"Female between 18-24." Tempe said looking at the charred remains in the still smoldering bathroom that was so badly burned if the toliet and sink weren't still standing it would be difficult to tell what room in the small trailer it even was. "No obvious signs of trauma." She said and Booth nodded looking down still amazed as always that she could tell so much from so little. "Why is this a federal case?" She asked gently removing some of the soot so that she could see more.

"She's a witness to a crime." Booth said glancing over at the US Marshall waiting in the front of the trailer. "US Marshall's came to escort her to court today and found this." He explained and she nodded.

"Booth." She said softly. "She's given birth."

"Ok." He said swallowing hard and glancing over at the Deputy Marshall. "She have kids?"

"Not that I know of." The tall blonde man said shaking his head.

"I'm going to look around, I want this area and the bones taken to the Jeffersonian." She said and Booth nodded smiling lightly at the words he'd heard hundreds of times now. "I'm going to take soot samples." She explained and he nodded walking over to instruct the crime scene team where and what to do with the remains. "The bedroom is the least burned." She said softly as she walked carefully to the back of the trailer looking around glad that at least some of the furniture was recognizable. "Booth." She called out finding a date book that had a lot of charring around the edges but still had names and phone numbers.

"Great." He said looking at it and then following her lead and carefully looking through drawers. "Holy crap." He said making a face as he pulled open one of the bedside drawers.

"What?" Tempe asked looking at a pair of sunglasses a lock of dark hair sliding out of her pony tail falling into her eyes.

"Uh." He cringed making a face. "Sex toys." He said face slightly red.

"Really." Tempe said smiling and walking over to glance into the open drawer. There were 4 dildo's of varying sizes and shapes and most had been burned to badly to even recognize but there were handcuffs and other things that were to melted to even saw what they were. "Bag that." She said loving seeing him uncomfortable.

"What, why?" He asked looking horrified.

"Because maybe someone she was having sex with blew the house up." She said shrugging. "Might have DNA on them."

"Bones." He said looking around a flush to his face. "Those are for her right?" He asked pointing at one of the less melted phallic shaped instruments. "Why would there be other DNA?"

"Because Booth men and woman have been known to play with sex toys, maybe he used it on her, maybe she used it on him?" She asked laughing as he made a face. "Besides we don't know what some of that stuff is, we should take it all." She said and he nodded shaking his head as he waved a tech over instructing him to bag it.

"Oh no." She whispered pulling back a big piece of the top of the trailer off of a small drawer.

"What?" Seeley asked seeing a horrified look on his partners face. "What Bones?"

"Look." She said pushing back her emotion at seeing the tiny bones of a charred infant.

"Shit." He said sighing and reaching up to rub his face.

"Hey Bones." Booth said anger coursing through him as he watched her smiling as she talked to the Marshall involved in their case.

"What?" She asked seeing a look of anger on his face.

"Let's go." He said jaw clenched about ready to hit the man. He'd refused to give them any information about the case the woman was testifying in. He said he'd talk to his boss but he couldn't share any information until they confirmed that it was the woman he was looking for.

"See you later." The man said smiling at Temperance as she waved grabbing her stuff and following Booth to the SUV.

"You know this is a crime scene, not a dating service." He said as soon as she got in and closed her door.

"You're being sarcastic." She stated staring at him wondering if he was mad that she was flirting with the man or that she'd left him alone for several minutes.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes hating that he had no right in who she could and couldn't see, had no right.

"Booth you're the one that told me that you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." She said and he looked over shocked that A. She remembered him saying it, and B. That she understood what he meant.

"I also told you that a crime scene wasn't a place to hook up." He added staring at the road as he drove almost blinded by his jealously. The man was good looking and he'd been checking Temperance out almost since they stepped out of the car.

"I resent that." She said frowning at him. "I'm a professional."

"Did you or did you not give him your phone number?" He asked glancing over at her unable to stop himself from confronting her about this.

"You're really making me mad." She said glaring at him. "Don't ask me about it Booth, just accuse me of being some trollip looking for a date from every available man."

"I call it like I see it Bones." He said pulling on his sun glasses.

"Fine." She said turning to look out the window so annoyed she wasn't even going to tell him what the man had said to her. She had to wonder if he was jealous, they didn't have a romantic relationship but he'd certainly acted upset that she was talking to the man.

"Ok fine Bones." He said after 10 minutes of silence. "I'm sorry now please just say something." He said hating the silence knowing that he deserved it but needing to talk about something, anything.

"You are so annoying." She said looking over at him loving that he'd only held out for 10 minutes. Silence drove him crazy, he hated it and would do just about anything to get her to talk to him after just a little bit of silent treatment. "I have a condition." She said deciding to use this to her advantage. "I tell you about Deputy Ryan Mitchell and you let me drive today."

"No deal." He said shaking his head and glancing over at her seeing a smug smile on her pretty face.

"Fine." She said smiling as she looked back out the window. They had an hour drive and he'd never be able to take it. He'd already flipped through the radio stations the first indication that the silence was smothering him.

"Did you find something out?" He asked annoyed that she apparently once again wasn't speaking to him. "Bones." He said frowning as she ignored him. "Dammit fine you can drive one time today just once." He said slamming his palm into the steering wheel.

"Ok he asked me out." She said smiling at him. "But." She said as he made a face. "I told him I was just going to be so busy with this case, trying to figure out who might want her dead that I probably couldn't go out with him." She said smiling proud of herself. "He was really disappointed so I asked if he could give me any clues, I played him like a pro Booth." She said grinning. "Once I moved so that he could see down my shirt."

"YOU WHAT?" He asked loudly looking over at her shocked.

"Booth I did what I had to do." She said frowning at the anger on his face. "Anyway he told me that she was a low level drug dealer, she flipped on her boss and he is facing trafficking charges. Now he wouldn't tell me who the man was but it shouldn't be hard to figure out, she's from Vegas so the trial will be there right?" She asked and he sighed looking over at her hating that she practically flashed the man to get information.

"What happens when he comes to collect on his date?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I tell you about the exciting news I found out and all you're concerned about is me going on a date?" She asked and he shrugged. "I'll tell him I'm not interested." She said. "I could never respect someone who gives out sensitive information just because he's trying to get laid." She said and he laughed slightly looking over at her hating that he was so relieved.

"Wow Bones, flashing people for information." He said shaking his head body finger finally loosening up on the steering wheel as some of the tension left his body.

"I didn't flash him." She said frowning. "I simply didn't hurt him for looking down my shirt." She said smiling. "Just like I don't hurt you when you do it."

"What, I Bones." He stuttered turning beet red. "I don't, I didn't mean to it just, sometimes when you're standing in front of me." He stopped and reached up to rub his face mortified.

"Ha ha." She said clapping happily. "I wasn't sure that you did but now I know." She said and he looked over at her shaking his head and sighing. He looked back at the road shocked sometimes that this Bones was the same woman he'd met 3 years before. She'd lost a lot of her social awkwardness, she still said inappropriate things sometimes but they were few and far between. She'd quickly learned how to read people and apparently now she could read him really well, he wasn't happy about that at all.

"Booth." Angela said grabbing him as he walked into the lab a worried frown on her face.

"Where's Bones?" He asked looking around not seeing his partner. The case was done, Hodgins had solved it in under an hour. The woman had been making methamphetamines and lit a cigerette and the tin house basically exploded killing her on impact and the infant died of smoke inhalation and then burned.

"She's in my office." Angela said softly. "Booth I did a reconstruction on the baby and she's been in there." She said worried about her best friend. "She asked me to leave her alone."

"Ok." He said frowning as he walked past Angela towards her office. He stopped in the door way staring at her for a minute. She was staring at the tiny baby's face as it shown on the angelator and had tears sliding slowly down her pale face. She looked almost lost as she stared her eyes glazed over in thought and he felt his heart break a little. He hated seeing her like this, felt like the world was off kilter until she was back to normal. "Bones." He whispered walking in not shocked when she acted like she didn't heard him as he walked over close to her.

"Sometimes I hate this job." She whispered a dull ache in her chest as she watched the baby who never even had a chance in life. She felt him nod and blinked a few times feeling the hot wet tears sliding down, unable to stop them. "She was supposed to protect him." She whispered shaking her head and wrapping her arms around her chest dread curled up in her belly. "I don't understand, she had a chance to make his life different." She said closing her eyes.

"I don't think we're supposed to understand." He whispered tugging on her arm until she turned slightly letting him pull her into his chest.

"It's not right." She whispered voice muffled by the front of his suit coat as she rested her face against him.

"I know." He said wrapping his arms around her resting his face in her soft hair loving having her close like this. She sighed softly and turned her head leaning against him letting him hold her up since she just felt so weary, not physically but mentally spent. "Let's go home." He whispered sliding his big hands up and down her narrow back. She sniffled and nodded stepping back and blushing as he cupped her face and swiped at the tears. She swallowed hard, aware of the intimacy of the moment and he licked his lips staring into her big blue eyes knowing he should move away, that this was to close.

"Have you had any calls from your stalker?" Booth asked as she punched in the alarm code letting them into her house. She'd been living there numbers and so far absolutely loved her house.

"Nope and I hate when you call him that." She said kicking off her shoes and sighing. "I'm fine you can leave." She said glancing over at him hating that she'd cried over the case.

"I know you're fine." He said smiling. "I'm staying." He said and she nodded walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of vodka and 2 glasses. "It bothered me too Bones." He said watching as she took a quick shot of the alcohol.

"I used to think differently about children." She said sitting down at the stool watching as he poured them both another shot. "Like they were an annoyance."

"Yeah." He said softly watching her knowing she'd talk when she was ready.

"I guess my opinion has changed." She said staring into the now empty glass. "Parker and Andy I guess I can see why people would think it was a blessing."

"Yeah." He said thinking of the baby that they'd taken care of during a case a few months before.

"What I don't understand is if I think that why don't other people?" She asked looking up at him her eyes cloudy. "If I can see it, me I'm socially awkward and stunted and I am selfish, so selfish but I can love a child, feel the need to protect and care for it."

"Bones you aren't selfish or stunted or any of that." He said frowning.

"Yes Booth I am." She said sighing. "Why didn't she have the mothering instict, she gave birth, women give birth and they don't fall in love with their child, they don't feel the need to do anything to protect them." She said shaking her head. "It makes no sense to me, I would gladly give up my life for Parker or Andy and I have no bond with them, how could you put your child in danger?"

"Ok ok." He said shaking his head. "First you do have a bond with Parker and you had a bond with Andy. Stop being so hard on yourself." He said staring at her. "Temperance you are not selfish, you're one of the least selfish people I know." He said and she looked back down to the glass warming at hearing him say her first name.

"Thank you." She finally said taking the bottle and pouring another shot.

"I'm starving." He said walking to her fridge and grinning seeing leftover pizza. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked sliding the pizza into the microwave to warm up for both of them.

"Working on my book I suppose." She said shrugging. "You, do you have plans with Parker?"

"No, Rebecca is taking him to Philly to see her parents." He said handing her a plate with a slice. "Here." He said grabbing both of them a beer and taking his pizza out and sitting next to her. "You should take the weekend off, do something fun." He said taking a big bite of his pizza.

"Booth writing is fun." She said looking up at him and rolling her eyes reaching up to swipe a drip of pizza sauce off of the corner of his mouth. "Messy eater." She muttered licking the sauce off of her finger and stopping realizing what she'd done. "I can't believe I did that." She said looking up at him seeing a grin on his face.

"Bones there's other ways you can get the sauce off my face." He said gaze darkening with desire as he stared at her. She blushed and looked away taking a bite not sure what to say about that. 'Shut up Seel.' Booth said cringing shocked that he'd even said it. They had a delicate balance and he couldn't allow himself to feel things around her, he had to bottle everything until he got home because she'd see exactly how he felt about her.

"Why do you get uncomfortable whenever the subject of sex comes up?" She asked and he made a face.

"I don't." He lied sipping his beer.

"You do, you get all shifty and then demand that we be quiet." She said and he rolled his eyes. "I assume it's your stuffy catholic upbringing that makes you so uptight?"

"Hey I'm not uptight." He said heart racing.

"You are." She said smiling. "You can't speak about it I'm surprised you can ever relax enough to have intercourse." She prodded and he shook his head sighing.

"I do it just fine thank you very much and I don't have a problem talking about it, or doing it for your information."

"Then you just can't talk about it to me." She stated and he shifted very uncomfortable with where this was going. "Why?" She asked and he started to smart off about it but caught the serious look in her eyes.

"I don't know Bones." He said sighing and closing his eyes.

"Is it because I kissed you?" She asked and his eyes popped open and he stuttered for several seconds. "We never talked about it."

"I well you." He stopped and took a big breath. "We don't have to talk about it, that was months ago."

"It wasn't like kissing my brother, I feel guilty for lying about that but I was uncomfortable." She admitted.

"I know it wasn't like kissing Russ." He said shifting in the chair not sure this was smart. "I could have gotten you out of it." He said softly.

"I know." She said nodding. "I have always wondered what it would be like."

"And?" He asked and she met his gaze staring intently at him.

"And it was very pleasant." She said softly. "Not as I had thought."

"What's that mean?" He asked and she laughed nervously.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head knowing that this was playing with fire.

"Oh come on you can't not tell me." He said watching her.

"Ok I think I listened to Angela to much." She admitted. "I guess I thought if you enjoyed the kiss you might I don't know, attempt to sleep with me." She said and he flinched. "I'd always wondered if Angela was right, if there was sexual chemistry with us." She said looking at her plate. "I'm satisfied with things, I love our relationship you're my best friend, I've never trusted anyone before and it's nice." She added. "I'm glad I kissed you, I needed to know, the wondering if you had those kinds of feelings was starting to distract me." She admitted. "I had a talk with Angela and now she doesn't really say anything like she used to so that's good right?" She asked and he nodded slightly staring at her shocked by what she admitted.

"What did you tell her?" He asked heart racing.

"That her theory was wrong, that you didn't have romantic feelings for me." She said blushing. "She didn't believe me at first." She admitted avoiding his gaze. "She wanted me to throw myself at you, I told her finally about the kiss, that I did and you were a perfect gentleman and she promised to stop harassing us about being more than partners." She finished swallowing hard hoping she hadn't admitted to much. He frowned hating that she thought he'd rejected her.

"Bones." He said swallowing hard. "Oh man." He whispered rubbing his face knowing that he couldn't just let her think that he didn't want her, he had to explain himself. "It was really hard, I can't let ya think I didn't want more." He said and she looked up her eyes bright with emotion. "I want more but the line." He said and she nodded looking back down at her plate.

"Yes the line." She said softly. "What if there was no line?"

"There is a line." He said closing his eyes fighting a battle with himself. "Bones if there was no line I think we both know what would happen, what would have happened a long time ago."

"Would it just have been a fling, or would we have had a relationship?" She asked hating that she was feeling weepy again. Maybe it was for what could have been but she felt the loss, a tangible loss for something she'd never even had.

"What do you think?" He asked softly the tension thick in the room.

"I think." She stopped and looked up at him. "I think we could never just have sex, that anything with us physically would be like it is now, deep and very important." She said swallowing hard. "I think I'll always miss what we couldn't have." She said blinking back tears. "I think you're the only man I could ever trust, ever love and I think." She stopped reaching up to brush aside a rogue tear. "I wasn't looking but now everything pales in comparison." She said and he sighed heart breaking.

"Listen to me." He said reaching for her as she started to get up. "I can't let you leave this room thinking I don't feel the same way." He whispered cupping her face and brushing his thumb across the soft skin of her delicate cheek. "Let's just be rational though ok, that's what you do right?" He asked and she nodded resting her face in his hands. "I talked to Cullen, months ago, just hypothetically." He said resting his fore head against hers. "We could still work together but you couldn't go out in the field with me, like into dangerous situations." He said heart beating so hard he wondered if she could feel it with the 6 inches separating them. "You would still do your bone thing but no field work and I know you love that." He said and she closed her eyes. "Other option is to have Cullen assign you a different partner, then you could go into the field with him but I hate that idea." He whispered still a little shocked that they were discussing this. "I don't think I can let someone else, I mean I can't trust anyone with you and I know you can take care of yourself." He said and she nodded understanding that it would be impossible for him to let her go into the field, into a dangerous situation.

"I don't want to be in the field without you." She whispered the intimacy of the moment not lost on her as his warm breath brushed across her cheek. "But I could still

help solve the case just couldn't go into the field?" She asked and he nodded.

"I couldn't ask you to give that up." He whispered closing his eyes.

"I don't want to regret things." She said mind racing. "I don't want to miss out on life Booth, I've been missing out for years."

"I don't know what to do here." He admitted dying to kiss her, knowing that this time if he gave in he wouldn't be pulling away.

"Ok." She said sniffling and pulling back. "Rationally I can accept not going into the field, I feel like I wouldn't be losing anything compared to what we could gain." She said and he nodded shocked and excited. "But work wouldn't be our only problem."

"Give and take, we'd have to compromise on some things." He said staring at her.

"Ok let's talk this through." She said standing up and pulling him into the living room and plopping down on the couch her mind racing. "I don't believe in god."

"I know." He said nodding. "I do but I'm not going to insist on you going to church with me, I don't think that's gonna be a problem." He said and she nodded.

"What about marriage and children?" She asked looking up at him still in shock that they were discussing it.

"You don't want either." He said and she nodded slightly. "I'm ok with not getting married or having more kids." He admitted. "As long as we know there's a commitment there, I'm not asking you to go against your beliefs but I know you're wavering a little on the kids thing." He said and she looked up and nodded.

"I never dreamed I would want them." She said closing her eyes. "But I've been thinking that maybe in the future I can't promise you that I want them." She said and he nodded.

"Ok but we're compromising here?" He asked and she nodded. "If you decide that you want them, I'm ok either way but if we have a child together." He said unable to believe they were even discussing it. "I want to get married, I have a child that I have basically no rights to and I know you're not Rebecca but I can give in on almost everything but that."

"Ok." She said knowing that he felt helpless and just because marriage didn't mean anything to her didn't mean it couldn't be important to him. "I'm not good with people."

"Yes you are." He whispered heart racing wondering if this meant they could cross the line. "What about my alpha maleness cause I don't think I can change that."

"My mom used to tell me that if you loved someone you had to love everything about them." She said and he closed his eyes blinking back tears of emotion. "As long as you don't care if we argue, because I will probably always push you about it." She said and he nodded. "I can be very difficult."

"If you love someone you have to love everything about them." He said and she smiled tearfully reaching down to squeeze his hand. "It won't be easy."

"No." She said nodding. "So we're going to cross the line?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah." He whispered heart racing as he stared at her feeling like this was a monumental hurdle that they were leaping.


End file.
